ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cannered Noz
The Neck Piece (Artemis' Medal) :*Drop rate is horrible on the neck piece. I was working on Chloris and now I'm 40/50. Only seen it dropped once. Then again, maybe Blue Proc might help. But with so many RR, do you need to proc on the last incarnation? Reraises/Lives :*Just did this w/ a party of 4. Reraised 13x, and cast Death quite quickly. It wasn't very strong at first but its spells quickly jumped up the more it reraised. Ended up casting Blizzaga IV, Paralyga, Sleepga II, Death and quite a few other spells. 90blu/nin , 83Thf/nin, 90whm/blm, 85rdm/whm Had to tank it weakened in 15th reraise cuz both myself as blu and Thf were insta killed. --ToukaiOfUnicorn 10:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :* We know this NM reraises, but how many times exactly? I went in with an alliance of 10 people and had to kill it I *believe* 5 times. I'd say maybe it's half of the alliance size, but there is another comment on an 8 time reraise with only 12 people, ideas? Maybe he is like Ix'Drk and you just have to pray he dies? lol Yellowbluebus 21:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Alliance of 12 killed 8 times and still got up. Maybe kills need to = party members??? :*Party of four got a fifth life; we wiped on fifth, so unknown if there would be more. Possible that he reraises equal to the number of party members, so you would need to kill him the number of party members +1. Or it could just be random like Ix'Drk. 07:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Very easy solo 90 dnc/nin. Does not resist violent flourish at all. Death and Blizzaga IV take so long to cast they're easy targets for stun. Reraised 10 times. Didn't even bother with an evasion setup. --Taliko 01:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Alliance of 17 fought three times. Reraised approximately 10-12 times during each fight. --Mitsukai-Hawke 19:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Since he gets stronger as he reraises, I believe he has a set number of times he HAS to reraise, and anything after that you have to pray he dies, the four times that I've fought him have all been with full alliances, and he reraised no less than 4 times, no more than 7. Obviously from the accounts on here, he can reraise more, but it's definitely not based on your party or alliance size, this much I can say with certainty. Khaoticlight 15:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Has anyone been keeping track of the type of kill after each death? I can understand that it may have a minimum amount of reraises, until it gains access to all spells, and that seems like a sound theory. But after that it could 1. either take a specific type of kill(blue, red, pearl, etc), 2. might need a specific strength of a certain(or any) light or 3. might need to activate the !! weakness. Any record of these would be helpful in determining this. JavelinX 17:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :*I've seen 3-12 RR's on this guy, so he's the new Ix'DRK: relatively easy to kill the first time but the number of RR's makes him difficult. That being said, I don't see any reason to track the number, unless people are trying to low-man him and keep dying. Oh, and the Triggers reset with each RR and the skull seems to be 100%. Adding those two to main page. --Ctownwoody 15:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC)